The present disclosure relates generally to solar control glazing laminates and a method of forming the same.
Solar control glazing provides comfort to passengers in, for example, a vehicle, especially in the side glass when the sun is in a location that more directly hits a passenger. Solar control glazing reduces the amount of infrared energy that transmits into, for example, a vehicle. Solar control glass is commonly used as the solar control glazing, however, because of legal limits on the transmission of windshields, backlights and sidelights, only a small portion of the solar energy is adsorbed.
Another solar control technology is metal/oxide coatings on glass. This improves solar control over the absorbing glass, but the metal coating can interfere with electro magnetic frequencies utilized with cell phones, garage door openers, radar detectors, automated toll collectors, and the like.
In addition, any solar control solution must be able to meet the bending requirements of windshields and other glazing units. These bending requirements often lead to delamination of solar control glazing laminates.